Nico's Life
by HinaJang
Summary: A story that i wrote for my English class at school. I don't own anything but the story plot. This Story is during The Son Of Neptune.


Nico's life was doomed from the start. Being a child of Hades, Nico and his sister Bianca would have been looked down upon. To protect his family, Hades hid Nico, his mother, and Bianca for a few decades at the Lotus Casino in L.A. Inside the Casino, time stops while the world ages. While the world aged, Nico and his family, not including Hades, lived happily and peacefully for years. Until one day, when Hades came to the Casino. Nico's life would be changed forever. His fate was probably written right then and there.

HADES

Hades was approaching the Casino. He needed to get his family to a different place where they would be safe. The Lotus Eaters didn't seem to be too surprised at his visit. Figures, he thought. They're probably smug that they got a god to visit. Hades walked down the lobby and asked the Lotus Eater to page his family. Hades clenched his hands. This day would not end well.

NICO

Nico was happy he had beaten his sister at KILL THE SKELETONS! six times in an hour. That was a new record! Probably the world record he thought. Nico was currently playing Mythomagic with Bianca. He was using Dionysus, and Bianca was using Artemis. He was winning when his mother called "Bianca! Nico! We have a visitor." Nico thought for a moment as he was going into the elevator. Who was the visitor? He thought, but those thoughts were quickly replaced by plans on how to beat Bianca at Mythomagic. Then he noticed something odd. Bianca seemed to be tense. Her whole body was stiff. "Bianca?" he asked. "Are you okay?" Bianca took a minute to answer. "Huh? Sorry Nico, I was just lost in thought" Bianca is such a scaredy-cat, he thought. She's just scared about the visitor. There would be nothing wrong, right? Little did Nico know that he was wrong, terribly wrong.

THE NEXT DAY

HADES

Hades was stunned from the tragic events that happened before at the Casino. His wife had died, leaving him Nico and Bianca to care for. He couldn't take them to the underworld. Hades had sent his children to a private academy with their things. That oracle! Hades had lost control because of that accursed oracle. His angel had died because of that stupid oracle. Hades hoped that his children wouldn't live a grim fate like him. He was Hades, the honored lord of the dead, the rich and hospitable one. Hah! More like the one with the worst problems!

NICO

Nico was confused. Where was his mother? Bianca said that she was dead. Dead! Nico wouldn't believe it. His mother wouldn't leave them. She wouldn't die. She was the strongest, most beautiful mother ever! He was in a car driving to a school in New York. Why not take a plane? He thought. A plane would be faster. I'm going to be okay he thought. I have Bianca with me, and she'll never leave me. Just to make sure Nico asked Bianca who was sitting next to him. "Bianca?" he asked. "Yes Nico?" "You'll never leave me right?" Nico was hoping for a yes. "Of course I won't, but Nico." "Yes Bianca?" Nico would be hearing words he would remember forever. "Don't be afraid to change Nico" said Bianca, "the world is going to change, and you have to change with it."

WINTER BREAK

BIANCA

Living at the dorms wasn't so bad. Bianca thought as she was getting ready for the dance. Sure the boy and girl dorms were separate, but she still got to see Nico every day. Bianca was worried about Nico. He was afraid of change. Nico still wouldn't accept that their mother was dead. Of course it was a hard thing to accept, but if Nico didn't change, he would end up getting even more hurt. Bianca put those thoughts away and strolled down the hallway to the dance. She would have fun tonight with Nico.

PERCY

Percy was anxious about the extraction. Two demigods had been found at an academy. That was probably not the reason he was anxious though. Wherever demigods were, he thought, monster teachers were. I wonder who their godly parents are. He wondered.

AFTER THE EXTRACTION

NICO

Nico was distraught. He was at the dance with Bianca, and then suddenly, his teacher is a monster! Then some strangers killed him! Then girls appeared? What was going on? He was going to Camp Half-Blood? Don't worry, he thought. Calm down. It'll be okay. You have Bianca with you; she'll never leave my side.

BIANCA DI ANGELO HAS JOINED THE HUNTERS

PERCY JACKSON, GROVER UNDERWOOD, BIANCA DI ANGELO, ANNABETH CHASE, AND ZOE NIGHTSHADE HAVE GONE ON A QUEST.

ONLY PERCY, GROVER, AND ANNABETH MAKE IT BACK ALIVE.

IN RAGE, NICO RUNS AWAY FROM THE CAMP THROWING THE HADES FIGURINE FROM BIANCA ON THE FLOOR, CAUSING THE GROUND TO SPLIT.

NICO

I won't believe it! I won't! Nico was in tears. He had lost both his mother and his sister. You lied Bianca! He thought. You said you wouldn't leave! Nico was getting farther and farther away from the camp. "I'll get you back Bianca! I swear it!" Nico was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Well there's a promising boy." Nico turned around. "Who are you? "He asked in a whisper. Then louder, "show yourself!" There was a chill in the air. "I'll guide you Nico" said the voice. He was scared. "SHOW YOURSELF!" Nico demanded. A ghostly image appeared before Nico. "Do not be afraid Nico." It said. "I'll guide you." Nico followed the ghost into the darkness. He would get Bianca back. No, he WILL.

THE BATTLE OF THE LABYRINTH

NICO TRIES TO REVIVE HIS SISTER TO NO AVAIL

THE GHOST WAS USING NICO TO GET REVENGE

NICO HAS COMPLETELY DISAPPEARED FROM CAMP HALF-BLOOD

HAZEL

Hazel look up in her forever prison. This is the best I could do for her, she thought. The vast field seemed to taunt her. You could have been a hero, you stupid girl, you should have left your mother behind and live in a forever paradise. Hazel would have gone mad if she were not a child of Pluto. She wanted to talk but couldn't make any noise. Calm down, she thought. It's fine. But in reality, it wasn't.

NICO

Nico was still searching for Bianca. What age am I now? He didn't remember. He had a new title. Pluto's ambassador. Nico would go to Camp Jupiter occasionally to go to the meetings. I'm going to try the fields of Asphodel, thought Nico as he was heading towards the field. He sensed a familiar presence. Bianca? No, he thought, it's different. Nico remembered the day when his mother died. the day had started so well. he was happy. No, he was stupid. An idiotic brat in his little bubble. that day, Nico's bubble had popped. Nico felt the presence again as he arrived in the fields. there was a girl there. He felt sorry for her. Knowing his way of life Nico thought that she probably had a rough time too since she was his sister. Nico took the girl with him. If he couldn't save Bianca he would save this girl. so that day, that girl, Hazel, came back to life.

PERCY HAS BEEN FOUND AT CAMP JUPITER

PERCY SEEMS TO HAVE AMNESIA

PERCY MEETS NICO

NICO DENIES EVER MEETING PERCY

PERCY JACKSON, FRANK ZHANG, AND HAZEL GO ON A QUEST

WHEN THEY COME BACK, NICO IS MISSING


End file.
